Substâncias Peculiares
by Senju Yume
Summary: Cruel Nanao-chan, muito cruel! – disse alisando a mão. – Só ia retirar um cisco que estava no seu impecável uniforme." Substâncias Peculiares levam a algo palpavél? ShunshuixNanao
1. Substância Gelada

Era tudo igual, todos os dias exatamente iguais na 8ª divisão, Ise Nanao havia levantado cedo como de costume e fora para o escritório trabalhar, sim, ela era a mais responsável na 8ª divisão, não que os outros não tivessem responsabilidade alguma, mas e

.

**Minha Primeira Fic NanaoxShunsui! Por favor, não usem suas Bankais em mim! u.ú**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo, E não a mim, realmente uma pena! çç

**Capitulo 1: Substância Gelada.**

Era tudo igual, todos os dias exatamente iguais na 8ª divisão, Ise Nanao havia levantado cedo como de costume e fora para o escritório trabalhar, sim, ela era a mais responsável na 8ª divisão, não que os outros não tivessem responsabilidade alguma, mas ela era a que organizava tudo por lá, nem seu taichou duvidava disso. Ela era mesmo excepcional, sempre com aquele jeito séria de ser, aqueles cabelos presos de forma peculiar, o inseparável livro, que por oras usava como escudo contra as investidas de seu taichou e todas aquelas frases prontas, porque sim, ela tinha resposta para quase tudo. Eu disse quase, pois apenas para uma pergunta ela não tinha a resposta, a incomoda pergunta que seu taichou fazia todos os dias. "_Você me ama Nanao-chan?_". Ela não sabia o que responder nessas horas. E se ela era esse poço de seriedade e responsabilidade, Kyouraku taichou era exatamente o oposto de Ise, sempre descontraído, e pouco irresponsável, ele era sempre o ultimo a chegar na 8ª divisão, sempre com aquele sorriso no rosto, sempre com brincadeiras tolas, sempre olhando indevidamente para as mulheres. E a principal em sua lista era aquela que ele mais queria. Ise Nanao. Mesmo tendo toda essa fama que levaria qualquer taichou a ser convidado a ser retirar da Sereitei, ele era no mínimo respeitado, era um homem de caráter forte, decidido, firme e era uns dois mais temidos pelos os outros, dado o simples fato de que ele e Ukitake foram treinados pelo próprio Yamamoto soutaichou, e eram os preferidos do mesmo.

Kyouraku Shunsui adentrou seu escritório com seu chapéu em mãos e uma engraçada cara de sono, Ise lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, afinal o taichou era o que deveria chegar mais cedo, para inspirar os subordinados. Ela não se demorou muito na figura máscula logo voltando a se preocupar com os papeis que estava organizando. Kyouraku ainda na porta se espreguiçou demoradamente, abrindo os braços fazendo com que mais de seu peitoral fosse mostrado. Os orbes da pobre Ise não puderam resistir e vislumbraram aquele peitoral viril, porém algo ali não fazia parte de sua anatomia, algo que fez o sangue de Nanao ferver.

- Bom dia Nanao-chan! – disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela meramente o ignorou, ele havia passado mais uma noite vadiando pela sereitei, e aquela marca era prova disso. Kyouraku aproximou-se da mesa e espalmou suas mãos sobre a mesma fazendo demasiado barulho que assustou a jovem, fazendo-a soltar um grito e espalhar todos os documentos que já havia organizado.

- Eu disse: Bom dia Nanao-chan! – falou entre sorrisos irritantes.

- Para você! – retrucou sem encará-lo.

Como se não bastasse não cumprir com suas obrigações de taichou, ele também a atrapalhava em fazê-lo. Ise arrumava os papeis que havia espalhado no susto, por vez ou outra o lançava um de seus olhares reprovadores.

- Estressada Nanao-chan?

Ela o encarou de canto de olho, separava os papeis por ordem de urgência e tinha separado também uma pilha de no mínimo uns trinta centímetros que Kyouraku deveria assinar. Cansado de ficar de pé, ele sentou-se de frente para a jovem e pôs a observar Nanao realizar todo aquele trabalhoso e tediante processo, não demorou muito perdeu o interesse e foi rabiscar algo em um dos blocos de anotações que por lá estavam. E ainda assim, por vez ou outra parava para olhar para Ise como se buscasse algo nele e voltava a rabiscar. Nanao foi surpreendida por mais uma das perguntas que não sabia responder de seu taichou quando ele a olhou ternamente e perguntou:

- Nanao-chan, posso beijar o seu pescoço?

As maças do rosto de Nanao ficaram vermelhas e ela respondeu com um olhar mortal que lançou a ele no mesmo instante. Minutos depois ele dormia preguiçosamente sobre a mesa. O que pareceu-me meia hora depois Nanao depositou uma resma de papeis ao lado de seu taichou fazendo barulho, a resma que antes tinham singelos trinta centímetros ganhara mais uns vinte. Kyouraku que dormia sobre seus rabiscos abriu os olhos e viu Nanao de pé.

- Assine! – disse ajeitando seus óculos.

- Cruel Nanao-chan, logo depois de eu ter escrito um verso para você?

Ele arrancou o papel do bloco e entregou a Ise que estava irritadiça, ela revirou os olhos e começou a ler aquele papel que continha a letra de Kyouraku.

"_Sua beleza me enaltece, me sinto o dono do mundo ao lhe admirar_

_Poderias ser minha, e eu aceitaria sem reclamar,_

_Daria-lhe uma flor, porém esta perderia o glamour perto de tão admirável ser_

_Gostaria de passar uma noite inteira com você!"_

E esta era a idéia de Kyouraku taichou de poemas, ela depositou o papel sobre a mesa, este ainda continha esboços de Nanao e Shunsui se beijando e alguns corações sobrevoando os dois.

- O que achou minha Nanao-chan?

- Nada de mais... – disse corada. – Assine!

- Porque eu? Assine você, a letra de minha Nanao-chan é bem mais bonita. – disse segurando uma das mãos dela.

- É para conter a SUA assinatura taichou! – disse brava retirando sua mão das dele.

- O que? Ainda não aprendeu a falsificar? – perguntou-a.

Era mesmo um árduo trabalho servir ao Kyouraku taichou, ele parecia uma criança teimosa que queria comer a sobremesa antes do jantar, e Nanao estava perdendo a paciência com ele.

- Se não assinar vai receber mais uma notificação de Yamamoto soutaichou! – disse ela em tom repreensivo.

Shunsui deu de ombros e pegou uma caneta para assinar os papais, afinal, Yamamoto lhe disse que não mais toleraria atrasos. Nanao resolveu deixar o escritório para que seu taichou não se detraísse e arrumasse alguma desculpa para não assinar os inúmeros papeis. Nanao tinha algumas pendências para resolver na 8ª divisão, e também daria uma volta pela gotei 13, só para distrair-se um pouco. Quando por fim retornou ao escritório o sol já começava a se por e quando abriu as portas deu de cara com seu taichou dormindo sobre toda aquela papelada desorganizada. Ela respirou fundo e o acordou. Quando ele levantou-se um dos papeis que deveria conter sua assinatura estava colado no rosto dele.

- Minha Nanao-chan, senti sua falta! – disse retirando o papel do rosto. – E antes que brigue comigo, assinei todos eles!

E era mesmo verdade, todos os documentos tinham sido assinados até alguns papeis em branco continham a assinatura do taichou. Nanao recostou-se a mesa ao lado de Shunsui para reorganizar mais uma vez toda aquela papelada.

- Francamente taichou, custava ter arrumado novamente? – disse sem olhá-lo.

Shunsui reclinou a cadeira para traz e ficou fitando os quadris de Ise, os olhos do taichou mexiam-se no mesmo ritmo que os quadris da fukutaichou e quando ele não pode mais se segurar levou a mão para apalpá-los, Nanao lhe deu uma livrada na mão boba.

- Cruel Nanao-chan, muito cruel! – disse alisando a mão. – Só ia retirar um cisco que estava no seu impecável uniforme.

Se Nanao desse bola para o taichou estaria perdida, era cada uma que ele inventava, cada desculpa esfarrapada, o pior era ainda quando ele dizia claramente o que queria fazer, e era nessas horas que Nanao lhe dava mais uns tapas.

- Agora é só entregar ao Yamamoto soutaichou! – disse Nanao dando uma ultima batida de papeis a mesa para alinhá-los.

- Eu entrego para a minha Nanao-chan... – disse Shunsui levantando-se da cadeira. – Se a minha Nanao-chan prometer sair comigo para tomar um sorvete!

Nanao conhecia muito bem o seu taichou e sabia que se negasse ele a perturbaria o resto da semana. Ela entregou a papelada a Shunsui dando de ombros, o taichou pegou e ao ir dar um beijo em Nanao encontrou com a mão da fukutaichou em seu rosto espalmada e ardidamente em um tapa.

Era fato! Shunsui cantava Nanao no mínimo oito vezes por dia e também era fato de que em quadro destas oito vezes ela lhe revirava o rosto com tapas e nas outras ela sempre usava de sua criatividade para afastar-lhe.

Ise estava esperando o taichou, com cara de desagrado, não queria passear com ele pela Sereitei. Já era noite, e pontilhavam o céu, quando a cintura de Nanao foi arrebatada pelas mãos safadas de seu taichou que apoiava o queixo em seu ombro sorrindo como sempre.

- O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Shunsui.

- Relaxa minha Nanao-chan, estava apenas medindo! – disse aninhando as costelas atingidas. – Pronta para se divertir?

O que a pobre Ise poderia fazer? Apenas deu de ombros, Shunsui não perdeu tempo em pegar a mão dela e guia-la pela Sereitei levando-a para onde ele dizia ter um ótimo sorvete de morango. Haviam poucas pessoas no estabelecimento, e em sua grande maioria eram de casais, o que deixou Nanao irritada. Kyouraku puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse e depois sentou-se a seu lado.

- O que desejam? – perguntou alegremente o garçom.

O mal uso de palavras! O _que_ desejariam duas pessoas em uma sorveteria? Remédios? Nanao não entendia o que era tão difícil que impedia as pessoas de usarem corretamente as palavras?

- Sorvetes não é óbvio? – retrucou com a cara fechada.

- Um de morango para mim e um de chocolate para a minha Nanao-chan! – disse o sorridente Shunsui com o indicador levantado.

O garçom saiu e Nanao virou-se para Shunsui com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sua Nanao? O que acha que vai pensar o garçom?

- Que você é minha! – respondeu sorridente e a piscar um olho para Nanao.

- Definitivamente taichou, eu não sou sua!

O garçom lhes entregou os sorvetes e saiu, realmente aquela era um bom sorvete, e isso Ise tinha que aceitar, depois de tomarem o sorvete, Shunsui pagou a conta e Nanao agradeceu mentalmente que aquele martírio tinha se acabado, mas para Kyouraku, estava apenas começando a noite com Nanao.

- Nanao-chan, vamos passear pela Sereitei? – perguntou ele lhe dando um beijo no rosto e recebendo um tapa.

- Não! – disse ela fechando os olhos e começando a andar.

- Para onde vamos? – ele a perguntou ao alcançá-la.

- Para onde o senhor vai, eu não sei, _Eu_ vou para a minha casa! – disse apertando o passo inutilmente.


	2. Substância Alcoolica

**Capitulo 2: Substância Alcoólica.**

Competição de corrida com Kyouraku Shunsui seria no mínimo covardia, já que ele era o que melhor dominava o Shunpou, e por mais que Nanao apressasse-se ele a alcançaria sempre que quisesse.

- Então está bem Nanao-chan, vamos para sua casa! – disse sorrindo ao lado dela.

- Não ponha plural em minha frase Taichou! – ela estava visivelmente nervosa com toda aquela perseguição.

- Minha doce Nanao-chan, admita que me quer! – disse ele a encostando repentinamente em uma parede qualquer.

- Eu não sou doce, e se fosse, francamente, gostaria que o senhor fosse diabético! – disse ela corando. – E eu não tenho absolutamente nada para admitir!

As mãos de Shunsui prenderam as de Nanao antes que ela pudesse tentar sair contra a parede. Uma vez presa, não haveria represálias da parte dela. Aproximava-se do rosto feminino conquistadoramente.

- Minha Nanao-chan... – dizia lentamente conforme se aproximava.

- Não me tome por sua seu pervertido!

- ... porque duvidastes do meu amor? – o alvo de Shunsui não era os lábios da tenente, não por enquanto, era o ouvido dela que ele procurava. – Não sabes que és a minha mais louca paixão?

- Sim, juntamente com todas as outras mulheres! – dizia ela ofegante pela aproximação.

- Por acaso estás com ciúmes Nanao-chan?

O hálito quente de Shunsui tocavam sublimemente o pescoço da tenente, os joelhos dela a traíram cedendo, ela ameaçou cair, porém Shunsui a segurou pela cintura e os olhos azuis dela encontraram com os negros dele, pronto, ela estava vulnerável. A boca entreaberta dela o convidou a beijá-la. Rapidamente os lábios dele cobriram os dela e uma vez unidos era só aproveitar o doce beijo de sua Nanao-chan. A língua curiosa de Kyouraku Shunsui encontro com a tímida de Nanao e as duas começaram um cumprimento, uma dança. Nanao rendia-se apaixonada aos beijos de taichou, Shunsui extraia o máximo do tão sonhado beijo de Nanao, as pequenas mãos da tímida Nanao apoiaram-se relutante no ombro de Kyouraku que com o calor do beijo percorreram o pescoço alojando-se na nuca de seu taichou. O beijo estava demorando mais do que Shunsui esperava e sem a menor sombra de duvidas, ele estava gostando daquilo. Nanao estava pendurada no pescoço de Shunsui e as mãos dele apoiadas nos quadris da Ise. Teria de ser agora, com toda sua destreza Shunsui usou seu shumpoo em segundos encontrava-se a porta da casa da Fukutaichou. Agora ele poderia arriscar mais, ele entreabriu um olho e a viu tão perto, os olhinhos tremulantes e a face corada. Nanao se mostrava uma perita em beijos sem pestanejar Shunsui desceu suas mãos da cintura dela e "_TAP_" os dedos dela ficaram claramente marcados no rosto dele.

- Cruel Nanao-chan, você estava gostando!

- Só porque lhe convém! – disse ainda corada ajeitando os óculos.

Ela abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou, porém ante de fechá-la Shunsui já se encontrada dentro da casa.

- Quem te convidou a entrar?

- Sou seu taichou, não preciso de convites!

Uma têmpora pulsou na testa de Ise e respirando fundo deu de ombros, fechou a porta atrás de si antes que oferecesse, Shunsui encontrava-se jogado no sofá da pequena sala de estar.

- Fique à-vontade, sente-se se quiser... – disse ela relutante. - ... vou fazer um chá!

- Prefiro saque minha Nanao-chan!

Era incrível como ele poderia ser folgado, Nanao estava começando a irritar-se adentrou a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de saque, não que ela bebesse, pois ela realmente não bebia, o saque havia sido um presente de Rangiku-san. Pegou também um jogo para saque, este quem lhe dera fora seu taichou, quando os ganhou soube que eles haviam combinado isso para que quando ambos estivessem lá, tivessem o que beber. Ela depositou um pouco daquele liquido ardido na pequena garrafa de louça branca, arrumou em uma bandeja a garrafa de louça e um pequeno copo para saque também de louça branca. Nanao adentrou a sala com a esperança de que depois daquele saque ele fosse embora.

- Aqui es... – Nanao não entendeu, Shunsui não estava mais ali. – Já se foi? Ótimo!

A porta estava entreaberta, Nanao deixou a bandeja pela sala e correu a trancar a porta. Uma vez sozinha Nanao poderia ficar a vontade, rumou para seu quarto e deitou-se na cama relembrando do beijo, repreendeu-se por pensar nisso, levantou-se e soltou os cabelos, retirou os óculos e mirou-se no espelho por alguns instantes, aqueles olhos cobalto a encaravam com certa frieza enquanto retirava a faixa que prendia seu distintivo a seu braço e dobrando-o caprichosamente o colocava sobre a penteadeira.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu o barulho que vinha da sala onde deixara o saque. Retirou seu obi e a parte de cima de seu uniforme abriu-se de forma de expôs mais de sua pele alva. Os seios estavam aconchegados em um belo sutiã preto rendado. A fukutaichou dirigia-se para o banheiro quando escutou um som oco de algo batendo no chão. Alguém estava em sua casa! Alarmada e por puro instinto rumou ameaçadoramente para a sala e encarou o "perigo" Shunsui encontrava-se jogado no sofá, um livro jazia no chão. Shunsui a olhou maravilhado, sua Nanao-chan estava semi-nua?

- Necessita de ajuda Nanao-chan? – Shunsui mirava com os olhos cobiçosos os seios de Nanao que se mostravam relativamente fartos.

Nanao em um único movimento cobriu a parte de seu corpo que estava à mostra. Shunsui soltou uma exclamação reprovadora e pegou o livro que estava no chão.

- Você traz trabalho para a casa Nanao-chan?

Shunsui evitou ao máximo fazer qualquer comentário sobre a semi-nudez de Nanao, não queria sair dali e ter que visitar o Yon Bantai para que Unohana lhe cuida-se com algumas queimaduras de Kidou feitas por sua Nanao-chan.

- O que o senhor faz aqui? – Nanao abraçava-se evitando assim que seu taichou visse mais do que já havia visto.

- Esqueceu que me convidou Nanao-chan?

- Correção, o senhor convidou-se, mas achei que já tivesse ido!

- Sem despedir-me da Minha Nanao-chan? Que espécie de homem acha que eu sou? – Shunsui fazia aquela cara de ofendido que só ele sabia fazer.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda que espécie de homem eu acho que o senhor é? – Nanao levou mecanicamente a mão aos óculos como sempre fazia quando sentia-se por cima da situação, porém lembrou-se que estava sem os mesmos.

- Cruel Nanao-chan...

- Onde o senhor havia se enfiado?

Em resposta a esta pergunta Shunsui mostrou a porta que havia atrás do sofá que antes ele estava jogado. A Ise irritou-se, ele havia invadido o seu escritório particular, onde guardava coisas que julgava ser comprometedor, e apertando os olhos pode ver o livro que estava na mão de Shunsui. Aquele era seu, digamos que diário. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e mais do que depressa tomou-lhe de suas mãos!

- Com que permissão o senhor entrou lá? E com que autoridade pegou meu caderno de anotações?

- Não seria este o seu... _diário_?

Nanao corou mais do que já havia corado na presença de seu taichou. Tentou ao máximo esconder aquele livro, enquanto Shunsui ria-se jogado novamente ao sofá.

- Você lembra-se quando me disse, sinta-se à-vontade... Pois assim o fiz!

- Aquilo foi apenas uma gentileza, não era para ficar à-vontade, menos ainda para estar em minha casa! – O tom da fukutaichou subia a cada palavra. – O que vão pensar quando te virem saindo daqui?

- Ora minha doce Nanao-chan, o óbvio!

- Sua? Eu já lhe disse para não me tomar por sua Kyouraku Taichou!

- Acalme-se Nanao-chan, toda essa gritaria vai só atrair mais atenção!

As narinas de Ise pulsavam conforme sua ira. Naquele local quem mandava era ela, e não admitia menos. Aos poucos foi relaxando-se e tomando seu tom habitual de voz dirigiu-se a seu taichou.

- Vou tomar um banho e trocar-me, espero que o senhor tenha saído quando eu voltar!

E assim ela o fez, adentrou em seu quarto enérgica e trancou a porta atrás de si, era inconcebível que precisasse trancar portas em sua própria casa, mas em se tratando de Kyouraku Shunsui, todo o cuidado era pouco. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se com uma roupa simples, tornou a prender os cabelos e a recolocar os óculos. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta esperando que não houvesse nem sombra de que seu taichou estivera ali, mas ele encontrava-se exatamente no mesmo lugar e a olhou entediado.

- Demorou Nanao-chan!

- Qual parte do, espero que o senhor tenha saído quando eu voltar, o senhor não entendeu?

- Mulheres sempre querem dizer o contrario do que realmente dizem Nanao-chan!

Aquilo irritou-a profundamente. Shunsui a olhava milimetricamente, ela estava fascinante naquela blusa branca de botões caprichosamente fechados até o penúltimo deles e uma saia azulada demasiadamente longa.

- Nanao-chan, não deveria usar saias tão longas, assim suas belas pernas não podem ser vistas!

- E porque o senhor acha que as uso?

- Minha Nanao-chan está tão arredia, lembro-me com saudades do tempo em que era gentil comigo!

- Eu também sinto saudades taichou...

Os olhos de Shunsui brilharam de felicidade, seria mesmo possível que Ise Nanao estivesse amolecendo?

- Jura Nanao-chan?

- ... do tempo que me respeitava!

Shunsui pareceu receber um balde de água fria, o sorriso que havia se formado murchou e ele fez uma carinha de piedade.

- Perversa! Eu a respeito Nanao-chan!

- Sei...

Shunsui serviu-se de mais saque enquanto ignorava o resto da frase de Nanao, antes de beber a ofereceu.

- Eu não bebo!

- Fraca! – Shunsui tomou aquela dose. – Aposto um dia de folga que não agüenta nem uma dose!

- Nem que me ofereça seu cargo taichou! – Nanao levantou-se irritadiça, não agüentava mais toda aquela situação. – Já está na hora de ir taichou!

Shunsui olhou para a decidida Nanao, perdera sua oportunidade de ouro pois sabia que nada que fizesse ou dissesse faria Nanao mudar de idéia. Levantou-se do sofá e pegou seu haori e seu chapéu. Ao passar pela fukutaichou lhe beijou a testa.

- Eu ainda não desisti de você _Minha nanao-chan!_

-oOxOo-

É fato que demorei mais do que o pretendido para postar essa parte da fic!

Fato também que fui ameaçada de diversas formas diferentes!

Outro fato foi, Prometi pra uma certa pessoa que postaria hoje, então o faço!

Não sei o que acharam, nem sei se estão gostando, mas reviews é bom e eu gosto, podem até me xingar... eu quero saber o que pensam afinal!

Estou em dúvidas se faço um hentai, ou se deixo do jeito que está... O que acham?

Bem, então até a próxima e espero não demorar tanto para postar o capitulo 3... Para o bem de minha integridade física!


	3. Substância Intragável

**Capitulo 3: Substância Intragável.**

O sono de Ise Nanao foi perturbado por um sonho erótico onde estava presente seu taichou, uma garrafa de saque e uma cama redonda. Acordou suada e assustada, maldito Kyouraku taichou, como ele atrevias-se a invadir até mesmo os sonhos dela? Nanao tomou um bom e demorado banho arrumou-se, tomou seu chá matutino e dirigiu-se para o bantai 8. Encontrou a cena mais improvável que seu astuto cérebro jamais ousaria a ponderar, Kyouraku Shunsui estava sentado a sua mesa organizando alguns formulários. Nanao deu de ombros e entrou ignorando o taichou sentou-se a sua mesa e olhou novamente para a mesa a sua frente onde estava sentado Kyouraku taichou.

- Deu formiga na cama? – perguntou Nanao estupefata a Shunsui.

- Bom Dia Nanao-chan!

- Bom Dia Kyouraku taichou!

Shunsui voltou a seu trabalho após a breve pausa do mesmo, Nanao achava aquilo tudo estranho, chegou a pensar em perguntar aquele homem quem era, mas desistiu após vê-lo piscar um olho para a mesma. Nanao mal conseguia concentrar-se em seu próprio trabalho, pois sempre olhava para o taichou que estava realmente trabalhando, e sem conter soltou um sorriso, sorriso este que Shunsui não viu. Depois de muito admirar-se acabou concentrando-se em seu trabalho, estava lendo um relatório que iria assinar quando Shunsui lhe chamou.

- Nanao-chan, vamos almoçar juntos?

Nanao estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e com o relatório na mão esquerda, uma caneta que tinha na mão direita brincava por seus lábios que balbuciavam vezes ou outra o que a fukutaichou lia, estava tão concentrada que nada a sua volta lhe chamava a atenção. Shunsui elevou a voz mais um pouco.

- Nanao-chan? – chamou-a esperando a resposta.

- Sim Taichou!? – Nanao respondeu-lhe abaixando o relatório e o olhando sobre os óculos.

- Obrigada!

Nanao olhou sem entender, o que ele queria dizer com aquele obrigada, porém não se importou muito pois sabia que seu taichou era do tipo de pessoa que compreende-lo seria certa perda de tempo, e tempo era o que Nanao não tinha naquele momento, precisava trabalhar, para tirar os pensamentos da cabeça. Pensamentos estes que envolviam o homem que encontrava sentado a mesa na sua frente. Depois de ler aquele relatório Nanao o assinou e o depositou sobre a pilha que passaria para seu taichou assinar. Não era da índole dele ficar lendo relatórios, então este era mais um trabalho que era reservado aos olhos atentos e pensamento astuto de Ise Nanao. A fukutaichou rodou sua cadeira e ficou relativamente de frente a janela, visualizando uma frondosa sakura. Olhar aquela árvore lhe lembrava Shunsui e o gosto exagerado pela cor rosa.

"_Droga, porque volta e meia eu acabo pensando em Kyouraku Taichou? Até parece que aquele beijo significou algo para mim! E ele é um galanteador barato, aposto que usou dos mesmos artifícios com outras mulheres." _

Nanao não daria nem tão cedo o braço a torcer, ela negava até para si própria o fato de gostar de seu taichou, isso para que quando ele a indagasse, ela pudesse ser o mais convincente o possível. As horas foram passando arrastadamente até que a hora do almoço chegou, e com ela um Kyouraku sorridente.

- O que foi? – indagou Nanao.

- Vamos?

- Pra onde o senhor acha que eu iria com o senhor Taichou?

- Como assim, Nanao-chan, não disse que iríamos almoçar juntos?

Nanao não era ingênua, e logo descobriu o que tinha acontecido. Ela havia aceitado algo que nem se quer tinha ouvido, e sendo assim sabia também que seu taichou não sossegaria até a mesma sair com ele para almoçar, então que fosse rápido.

- Se não tenho outras escolhas, vamos...

- Nanao-chan, estas suas palavras cheias de espinhos me machucam profundamente sabia?

- Não faça drama taichou!

A Fukutaichou levantou-se e passou por ele, sem perder oportunidades, Shunsui enlaçou a cintura de Nanao, como ele era pervertido, com as mãos alisava a barriga da Ise. Uma veia pulsava ameaçadoramente na têmpora de Nanao, Shunsui não viu de onde veio, apenas sentiu um cotovelo impactar a sua arcada dentária da forma que mais doía. Na mesma hora entendeu que era para soltar a fina cintura de sua fukutaichou. Com a boca dolorida ele resmungou algo que Nanao não pode decifrar.

- Vamos logo!

- Perversa! – a fala de Shunsui estava totalmente fofa.

Nanao sentiu certo dó de seu taichou, porém se demonstrasse preocupação ele avançaria novamente. Saindo do hachi bantai os dois encontraram-se com Matsumoto Rangiku, a loira carregava alguns ingredientes e ao ver os dois sorriu tão abertamente que quase se via os seus cisos.

- Nanao-chan, Shunsui taichou! – ela acenava para os dois.

Shunsui acenou de volta com seu sorriso irritante no rosto e a voz um pouco alterada.

- Matsumoto-chan!

A altura que eles se encontraram Nanao foi surpreendida com um convite.

- Nanao-chan, Shunsui taichou, querem almoçar comigo?

Era o fato mais irrefutável de toda Seireitei que Matsumoto Rangiku tinha um gosto completamente intragável por comida e que quando cozinhava era preciso estomago de ferro ou muitos antiácidos para digerir a comida que ela fazia.

- Rangiku-san eu agradeço, mas...

- Aceitamos sim Matsumoto-chan!

Nanao teve vontade de espancar Shunsui, será que ele era o único que não conhecia a fama da comida de Rangiku? E lá foram, Nanao com o humor de sempre, Shunsui rindo como um idiota e Rangiku falando algo que Nanao não ouvia. Ao chegar no Juu bantai, encontraram um Hitsugaya contrariado, com certeza ele também não sabia como havia concordado em comer a comida de sua fukutaichou.

- Taichou o senhor veio mesmo! – Matsumoto sorria tanto que parecia a primeira vez que o via.

- Você me prometeu que se eu almoçasse com você trabalharia mais!

Explicado, apenas por inocência ou por uma promessa uma pessoa em sã consciência almoçaria com Matsumoto. E ela não tardou a preparar a comida, Nanao até ofereceu-se para ajudar, pensando que a comida pudesse ficar mais "comestível" porém a orgulhosa Rangiku negou a ajuda.

- Nanao-san, o que você faz aqui?

- Hitsugaya taichou, devo tudo a meu taichou!

- Ah sim, lamento por você!

- Hey, Shirou-chan, não cante a minha Nanao-chan!

A verdade tem que ser dita, ao mesmo tempo que aquele ciúmes todo arrancou um olhar mortal de Nanao, também fez o coraçãozinho dela bater mais alegre, ela porém negava ter relação com Shunsui. A comida, se é que podia-se chamar aquilo de comida, ficou pronta. O cheiro era de pão embolorado com queijo vencido. O estomago de Nanao deu um ronco de reclamação que Matsumoto entendeu como muita fome e encheu o prato de Nanao.

- Rangiku-san, não encha eu estou de dieta! – foi a desculpa mais fácil que ela arrumou no aperto.

Shunsui encheu seu prato, ele realmente devia ter um estomago de ferro, pois vivia bebendo pelos cantos e algumas vezes com Matsumoto. Hitsugaya e Nanao se encararam, comer aquilo poderia ser prejudicial a saúde dos dois. Ise Nanao olhou para os lados e mais do que depressa pensou em uma desculpa.

- Ei, vocês dois não vão beber?

Shunsui olhou desconfiado para Nanao, afinal ela não apoiava aquele hábito de seu taichou, porém Matsumoto caiu como uma patinha e lá foi carregando Shunsui para fora da mesa, mais do que depressa Nanao recolocou toda aquela gororoba na panela sob a mesa, ela fez isto em tempo suficientemente rápido, pois os dois já estavam de volta.

- Nanao-chan! O que achou da minha comida? – Matsumoto parecia impressionada como Nanao pode comer tudo tão depressa.

- Estava deliciosa Rangiku-san!

- Aceita mais um pouco?

- Não, estou de dieta como já lhe disse!

Se Nanao havia conseguido se livrar da comida de Matsumoto, Hitsugaya estava um tanto esverdeado, pois comia aquilo com pouca vontade.

- Matsumoto-chan, sua comida é deliciosa mesmo! – Shunsui, ou estava bêbado ou não tinha papilas gustativas.

Depois do que se pareceram meia hora de comilança de Shunsui e Matsumoto, Nanao levantou-se.

- Preciso ir, tenho de voltar a meu trabalho!

- Nanao-san, preciso conversar com você! – disse Hitsugaya a fim de livrar-se daquela comida toda.

- Não agora taichou, o senhor mal comeu...

- Espera Nanao-chan, eu vou com você! Matsumoto-chan, obrigada pela comida!

Nanao estava morrendo de fome, porém não falaria isso, comeria algo para enganar o estomago quando chegassem ao hachi bantai. Shunsui segurou o braço de Ise e a puxou encarando-a.

- O que aconteceu?

- Como assim taichou?

- Acha que eu não sei que você nem se quer provou a comida de Matsumoto-chan?

Nanao desvencilhou da enorme mão de seu taichou e arrumando seus óculos o encarou muito profundamente.

- Não sei do que o senhor está falando...

- Nanao-chan, você é uma má pessoa!

- Não sou eu que carrego os outros de encontro com a morte taichou!

E saiu decidida, tentar argumentar com seu taichou era absolutamente inútil nestas horas, ele sempre achava que era o dono da verdade, e Nanao sabia que a dona da verdade era ela, então discutir nesses momentos era totalmente perda de tempo. Novamente no escritório sentada a sua mesa Nanao olhou para os papeis por ela espalhados e estranhamente lembrou-se de Shunsui e do que ele havia dito, "uma má pessoa" seria mesmo verdade que Nanao fosse tão má assim? Ela iria desculpar-se quando ele voltasse, porém ele fez o favor de sumir pela Seireitei deixando no hachi bantai uma Ise Nanao muito irritada.

O dia fora difícil, afinal evitar comer aquela intragável comida e passar o dia praticamente morrendo de fome não era fácil, e foi com o estomago roncando que Nanao chegou em casa e preparou algo rápido para comer (miojo?).

-oOxOo-

Capitulo medíocre! Eu sei, também achei!

Prometo melhorar e fazer uma surpresa ero no próximo capitulo!

Alguém comeria a gororoba da Matsu-chan? Eww!

Bem não me odeiem, eu tive crise criativa...

Não mandem as suas Bankais em mim, prometo não demorar tanto!

E ai Hentai?

Beijos e até a próxima!


	4. Palavras

**Capitulo 4: Palavras...**

Era uma vez por mês que Ise Nanao tirava folga do Hachi Bantai, e nesse dia, o esquadrão fica por conta de Kyouraku Shunsui e Enjyoi Tatsufusa, era mesmo inacreditável que a Ise tirava folgas, mas ela como todos merecia descanso, na verdade, ela julgava-se mais merecedora de descanso do que muitos na Seireitei. Ela acordou mais tarde naquele dia, que era exclusivamente dedicado a ela, sabia que no dia seguinte, ambos Shunsui e Tatsufusa viriam reclamar um da conduta do outro, mas aquilo era algo com o qual ela só se preocuparia quando de fato chegasse à hora.

Passavam-se das nove da manhã e ela ainda andava pela casa de pijamas, tinha em uma das mãos um pequeno livro e na outra uma xícara fumegante de chá verde. Andava pela casa lendo com os cabelos soltos, chegou a cozinha e depositou a xícara sobre a mesa, dobrou a ponta da página e fechou o livro espreguiçando-se. Ise Nanao era linda, e com os cabelos negros soltos caindo-lhe nos ombros a deixavam com um ar menos severo fazendo-a ficar mais bela ainda. Nanao olhou para o relógio na parede e assustou-se com as horas, rumou decidida para o quarto afim de tomar um bom banho e vestir-se, não que fosse sair, mas não achava certo passar o dia enfiada dentro de pijamas como uma pessoa doente. Uma vez de banho tomado e vestida em um vestido de costas nadador verde claro Nanao estava pronta para a sua folga, pegou um livro que a muito houvera emprestado de Ukitake e rumou para a sala, depositou o livro no sofá e foi abrir a janela para deixar a claridade diurna adentrar o local, deitou-se de costas e pegou o livro abrindo-o, era um livro escrito a mão, provavelmente escrito pelo próprio Ukitake, mas isso Nanao não tinha como afirmar até que viu escrito na contracapa algo que a fez dar um ligeiro sorrisinho, havia um "_Com Carinho - Retsu_" Nanao pensou se Ukitake lembrava-se deste recadinho quando emprestou o livro a ela. Folheou o livro parando em uma página qualquer. O Titulo estava sublinhado, Soneto de Fidelidade, Nanao interessou-se pela leitura.

_De tudo ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._

Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento

E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama

Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.

Nanao não pode identificar o que sentiu ao terminar a leitura daquele soneto, só soube que queria que alguém fosse capaz de amá-la com tanta intensidade quanto estavam descrito naquelas linhas. Voltou a folhear o livro quando algo na janela tirou-lhe a atenção.o acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, ali, debruçado a janela estava Kyouraku Shunsui, observando a Ise ler.

- Taichou!

- Nanao-chan... senti saudades... – disse ele entrando sem cerimônias pela janela.

Nanao levantou-se de um pulo, Shunsui era mesmo muito rápido, em dois tempos ele estava abraçando a Ise e lhe beijando o pescoço. Nanao arregalou os olhos e sentiu a face aquecer-se, sinal de que estava mais uma vez muito corada. Desarmada, sem nada que pudesse usar como açoite Nanao estava completamente indefesa nos braços de seu taichou, e ele sabia disso, passou a mão pelos ombros da tenente enquanto procurava-lhe o ouvido para lhe confidenciar algo que Ise julgava sujo.

- Minha Nanao-chan está linda hoje... desculpe a demora...

Atrevido, era o que melhor definia ele naquele momento.

- Ta-taichou! – A voz lhe falhou dando a Shunsui a certeza de que precisava.

- Shiiii... não diga nada Nanao-chan, a não ser sim!

Shunsui se afastou de Nanao e retirou o seu chapéu jogando-o sobre o sofá, Nanao virou-se e pegou o chapéu antes que ele pudesse cair sobre o assento do sofá.

- O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo Kyouraku taichou?

- Eu? – Perguntou ele retirando aquele Haori rosado dele e pondo-o delicadamente sobre o braço do sofá. – Me despindo e você Nanao-chan?

- Des-despindo-se? – Nanao mal pode acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Isso mesmo...

- Taichou! – Ela voltara a assumir aquele jeito severo que tinha. – O senhor não deveria estar aqui, e muito menos se despindo!

- Como não Nanao-chan?

- O senhor deveria estar junto com Tatsufusa-san!

- Francamente Nanao-chan, você é muito mais sexy! – disse piscando um olho.

Muito contrariada Nanao quase riu-se da piadinha, mais conteve-se e olhou bem para o taichou que já ia livrando-se de seu Hakama de capitão. Nanao levou a mão ao peito de seu taichou fechando o hakama com a mão livre. Shunsui a olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- Então a minha Nanao-chan está brava porque ela quer despir-me?

- Não diga asneiras taichou! – Nanao virou a face para que Shunsui não a visse.

Nada feito, Shunsui segurou o queixo de Nanao e virou o rosto dela para si. Os dois se encararam os olhos de Shunsui brilhavam vendo aquela bela face a sua frente, os olhos azuis de Nanao tremulavam de medo e de ansiedade, estava sempre tão claro, como ambos ainda não haviam percebido? Não era apenas atração sexual, e não era apenas admiração. Era amor, de ambas as partes. Shunsui acariciou o rosto de Nanao com o torso de sua mão o que fez a tenente fechar os olhos e relaxar um pouco mais deixando o chapéu cair a seus pés. Ele puxou Nanao em um abraço, as mãos dela pendiam contra seu corpo, o rosto colado ao peitoral viril.

Nanao sentia o cheiro de seu taichou, e aquilo de nada ajudava, muitas coisas estavam embaralhando-se e outras se organizando na cabeça de Ise. Shunsui sentia o peito de sua Nanao-chan arfar, e ele permanecia ali, abraçado a ela, acariciando de leve as costas femininas. Shunsui percebeu que com Ise Nanao era diferente de como normalmente as outras mulheres reagiam quando ele as catavam, Nanao era muito mais reservada e ele percebeu também que era exatamente isso que o atraía nela, as reservas, a timidez e a voracidade com a qual o defendia quando precisava fazê-lo. Nanao era uma mulher completa, capaz e bela, sendo assim, com ela Shunsui teria de usar novas abordagens para conquistá-la e prova-la o quanto ele a amava.

Shunsui desfez o abraço assustando novamente Nanao que ficou parada encarando-o. Ele ajeitou o hakama em seu corpo e sorriu para Nanao sentando-se.

- O que você estava lendo Nanao-chan?

Nanao virou-se para ele sem entender o que havia acontecido, pegou o livro que jazia no sofá em que antes estivera lendo-o e olhou a capa azul sem inscrições do livro em suas pequenas mãos.

- E não me engano, este é o Livro que Retsu deu a Shirou-kun, não é Nanao-chan?

Nanao afirmou com a cabeça e ficou olhando Shunsui sentado ali, como se soubesse de muitas coisas das quais Nanao nem sonhava.

- Eu me lembro de querer saber do que se tratava, mas tinha muita preguiça para ler.

- Trata-se... – A voz de Nanao estava mais baixa do que de costume. – de um livro com poesias.

- Ah, então leia uma para mim! Dizem que se você abrir um livro de poesias ao acaso para ler para uma determinada pessoa a poesia vai descrever exatamente o que a pessoa que lê está sentindo... – Shunsui cruzou os braços atrás da nuca e ficou esperando. – Vamos ver o que sentes por mim Nanao-chan!

Nanao respirou fundo e abriu o livro mais uma vez ao acaso, leu o título e por um momento sentiu-se um pouco aliviada. E então começou a ler...

"_**Falta de jeito**_

_Toda vez é assim..._

_Você tira tudo de mim,_

_e depois, de mansinho,_

_vem com carinho_

_e me engana outra vez."_

Nanao olhou para Shunsui corada, ele indicou com a cabeça que ela deveria continuar.

"_Meu coração não aprende,_

_só depois se arrepende_

_e tenta entender._

_Vive da embriaguez_

_que você causa em mim._

_Muitas vezes sofre calado,_

_totalmente anestesiado_

_por um amor_

_desprovido de fim._

_Essa sua falta de jeito,_

_ferindo meu peito,_

_não mais me magoa._

_Acostumei iludir-me,_

_mantendo-me firme_

_fingindo não perceber._

_Não precisa mais se esforçar_

_pra tentar me enganar_

_com sua falta de jeito_

_porque o meu peito_

_só aprendeu...amar."_

Nanao, sentiu que era quase o que ela queria que Shunsui entendesse, ele que estava de olhos fechados apenas escutando a voz baixa de Nanao enquanto lia, abriu os olhos e encarou a mulher com carinho, esticando-se pegou o livro das mãos dela e abriu-o em uma página qualquer e sorriu ao ler o titulo.

- Agora Nanao-chan, eu vou ler um para você... _Desejo..._

"_Querer você pertinho de mim,_

_é algo assim,_

_que não consigo controlar._

_Meus pensamentos fogem da realidade,_

_criando a possibilidade,_

_de você comigo estar._

_Em sonhos você chega sorrindo,_

_os braços abrindo,_

_louco pra me abraçar._

_Com lábios quentes,_

_sobre os meus entreabertos,_

_assim eles roubam mil beijos espertos._

_Suas mãos perfeitas em suaves carícias,_

_no meu corpo deslizam,_

_provocando delícias."_

Shunsui após terminar de ler fechou o livro e o colocou sobre o braço do sofá em que estava sentado, Nanao que permanecia de pé olhava cada movimento de seu taichou atônita, nada parecia fazer muito sentido naquele momento e ao mesmo tempo fazia um sentido que esmagava a pobre Ise e seus pensamentos. Sacudiu a cabeça a fim de evitar que seus fosse levada a loucura, fechou os olhos evitando olhar aquele homem.

Shunsui olhou para sua Nanao que parecia estar em um conflito interno muito doloroso.

- Nanao-chan?

A tenente o olhou com olhos que nunca antes havia olhado, olhos gulosos, cheios de cobiça, aqueles eram os olhos que Shunsui tanto ansiava ver, mas naquele momento, Kyouraku Shunsui quase arrependeu-se.

- Sim Kyouraku... – Nanao demorou mais do que o necessário para terminar a frase. – taichou...

Shunsui levantou-se do sofá, aquela era a hora tão esperada, a hora que ele tanto buscava e que nunca chegava, finalmente ele conseguiria o que queria, sua Nanao-chan, seria finalmente dele. E foi de um jeito levado e sorridente que ele aproximou-se da morena que o olhava com olhos de fera espreitando a presa, levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou, não deixaria de fora as boas maneiras, afinal tratava-se de Ise Nanao, e com ela sempre teria de ser tudo diferente. Ele viu ela aceitar os carinhos e quando ele achou mesmo que tinha fisgado-a, ela afastou-se.

- Desculpe-me taichou... – Virou-se de lado, de cabeça baixa levou as mãos ao peito aninhando-as. - ... eu não posso... não, não podemos...

- Nanao-chan?

- Eu sou sua subordinada, não podemos ter esse tipo de envolvimento!

- Nanao! – Shunsui proferiu com sua voz forte, ele não estava para brincadeiras. – Me diga a verdade!

Nanao virou-se para ele e o encarou surpresa, ficaram encarando-se por alguns minutos até que ele tornou novamente a falar com aquela voz inquiridora.

- Estou esperando...

- A verdade? – A voz dela tornou-se austera. – a verdade? Tem certeza de que está pronto para ouvir a verdade Shunsui?

- Eu não a inquiri?

- Ótimo! Eu não vou ser mais uma na sua lista...

Shunsui aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de Nanao, segurou os frágeis braços dela com suas enormes mãos e a empurrou contra a parede.

- Quando vai entender? Você não é, mais uma, você é aquela que eu procurei a minha vida toda, acho que você é mais cabeça dura do que eu pensava Nanao, eu te amo mulher e você me nega... – Shunsui a soltou-a e virou-se indo à direção de suas coisas. – Eu queria que entendesse, mas... Talvez o problema seja mesmo comigo...

- Sim, é com você o problema... – Nanao falou mais alto do que pretendia. – Seu sim, porque não experimenta ser um pouco mais responsável? Você bebe o dia inteiro, e quando anoitece, sai para ficar com alguma mulher fácil... Eu desprezo isso em você! Completamente!

Shunsui permanecia de costas enquanto Nanao falava, a respiração e o coração ambos descompassados pela avalanche de verdades que Ise derramava sobre ele.

Nanao por sua vez estava chorando, tremia tanto e ofegava a cada palavra. Como ela queria que tudo fosse diferente, mas não, era assim que ele era, e ele não mudaria tão facilmente.

- Achei que eu fosse motivo o suficiente para mudar um pouco você, mas não, isso só me prova o quanto eu sou completamente insigni... – Nanao não conseguiu terminar a sua frase, a porta bateu com tanta violência indicando que Shunsui não mais estava ali. Falaram demais, sofreram mais ainda, Nanao, levou as mãos aos cabelos e puxou-os nervosa, ela não deveria ter explodido daquele jeito, sempre controlou todos os seus sentimentos com maestria, mas naquele momento, havia perdido a compostura, o que seria do amanhã? Era o que ela temia no momento...

-oOxOo-

Desculpem-me a demora...

Desculpem pela falta do prometido Hentai, mas, eu acho melhor encerrar com Hentai, então no próximo e ultimo capítulo! Até lá!


	5. E no fim um novo começo

**Capitulo 5: E no fim, um novo começo...**

Nanao não conseguira dormir naquela noite, só pensava no que diria a seu taichou, desculpas? Ela temia que não, afinal, uma mulher como ela não se desculparia por falar o que pensava. Levantou-se da cama com pouca vontade, nunca antes ela tivera tanta falta de interesse de ir ao hachi bantai. Vestiu-se o mais lentamente que pode, queria ao máximo adiar o que estaria por vir, sentia em seu âmago que algo aconteceria, e temia não ser coisa boa. Vestida, mirava-se no espelho, olhando-se, respirou fundo, era hora de encarar-lo, mas ele estaria mesmo lá?

Nanao andava a passos lentos, pensativa, ouvia alguns cumprimentos pelo caminho, mas ignorava todos, nos corredores, ouviam-se longe os passos lentos de Ise, arrastando-se, fazendo do eco seu companheiro. Parou a porta dupla com a insígnia do bantai e com ambas as mãos as abriu. Vazio e Silêncio, eram os que reinavam naquele local a primeira vista. Adentrou totalmente segura, parecia que nenhuma preocupação passara antes pela cabeça de Ise, os passos vacilantes tornaram-se fortes, era incrível como ela podia tirar forças de onde nada mais tinha. A sala estava iluminada, o que significava que alguém já havia estado ali. Provavelmente Tatsufusa. Indo em direção a sua mesa, Nanao parou a meio caminho quando seu emblema de tenente desprendeu-se caindo no chão com um baque surdo, Nanao abaixou-se para pegar e amarrou-o no braço. E foi nesse exato instante que uma reiatsu esmagadora conhecida de Nanao tomou conta do local. Virou-se instintivamente e viu a poltrona de Kyouraku vira-se revelando que ele estava ali o tempo todo. De braços cruzados e sem o seu chapéu e nem sobra do haori rosado, Shunsui parecia um completo estranho. A respiração de Ise tinha tornado-se complicada, mas mantinha as feições sérias que tinha. Os dois ficaram cerca de 10 minutos encarando-se, um esperando o outro começar, mas os dois estavam irredutíveis.

Shunsui afastou um pouco mais a cadeira da mesa e saiu de lá se aproximando da morena. Quanto mais ele se aproximava, ela afastava, conhecia e bem aquela investida, mas ela agora não vinha com sorrisinhos e piadinhas. Ele estava tão sério que Nanao sentiu uma pontada de medo quando viu os olhos dele grudados nos seus próprios.

A resistência de Ise naquele momento foi cortada pela parede que achou atrás de si, impedida de afastar-se Shunsui a imprensou contra a parede, sem nem se quer encostar um dedo nela.

- Tai...

- Não vai ser uma crise de ciúmes que vai me tirar você da cabeça! – Shunsui interrompeu a frase de Nanao com sua voz grave.

- Pois deveria... – Nanao falou com muita convicção.

- Não, eu te conheço Nanao, Mais do que você imagina mais do que outro pode conhecê-la, conheço-a mais do que você mesmo!

- Conhece? Então sabe o que eu vou dizer a seguir...

- Sim, mas sei que não é o que quer dizer! – Shunsui matinha a pequena distância que mesmo sem tocá-la, mantinha ela presa. – Palavras decoradas, frases prontas... Isso é você Ise Nanao...

- Não é verdade! – Nanao arqueou uma sobrancelha contrariada. – O senhor deve estar bêbado!

- Não! Não queria um homem sério? Que não bebesse que fosse digno?

- Apresenta-me? – Nanao debochava, afinal, não acreditava que ele tivesse mudado tão depressa.

- Tripudia de mim Nanao? Tsc...

Shunsui levou as suas mãos aos braços de Nanao prendendo-os contra a parede pressionando-os, aproximando seu rosto do dela, tanto que sua respiração embaçava os óculos de Ise. Nanao tremia, seu taichou nunca tinha sido tão bruto com ela afinal.

- Me entristece saber que minhas palavras de nada valem para você Nanao!

Ela apenas engoliu em seco. Mantinha os olhos seguramente fechados, eles podiam traí-la a qualquer momento. Shunsui colocou-se calado por alguns sufocantes segundos fazendo a Ise reabrir os olhos.

- Mantenha os olhos bem abertos quando falo com você Nanao!

- Chega! – Nanao tentava livra-se das mãos de seu taichou. – Acabou a brincadeira...

- Brincadeira? Quem é que está brincando aqui Nanao? Você está?

- Shunsui me solta!

- Me diz Nanao, você esteve brincando comigo? Eu nunca estive brincando com você Nanao, nunca...

- Já chega! Eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo...

- Então quer dizer que, diz tudo o que pensa e quando eu falo você finge não ouvir?

- Não é isso! Me solta agora!

- Soltar? Não, não até você me dizer toda a verdade... a _verdade_!

- Que verdade, não te bastou as verdades de ontem?

- Aquelas eram meias verdades Nanao, eu na quero meia verdades...

Nanao levou suas mãos nos braços dele, segurando-os forçando que ele a soltasse, em vão. Ele era visivelmente mais forte que ela. Nanao mais uma vez experimentava aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Shunsui aproximou-se do ouvido dela e falou em um tom leve e baixo.

- Eu te amo Nanao...

Aquilo pareceu levar Ise a loucura, Ela começou a debater-se, apertando suas unhas nos braços de Shunsui chorando, as lágrimas quentes percorriam seu rosto, os lábios crispados, Nanao não queria assumir o que sentia. E Shunsui continuou torturando-a.

- E como você é minha, igualmente eu sou seu... Inteiramente!

Shunsui soltou um pouco os braços dela, passando a acater-se, apertando suas unhas nos braços de Shunsui chorando, as los nos braços dele, segurando-os forçando que ele a soltasse, em vsem nem se quer encostar um dedo .es, ouvia-se lonariciando-os, Nanao parou de apertar os braços dele, as cabeça baixa levantou-se e ela o encarou.

- Tudo bem... - Ela respirou fundo. - E-eu te... ahhh... Eu te amo! Eu tenho ciúmes de você...

- Ahhh, Nanao eu seu, não precisa ter ciúmes... - Shunsui interrompeu sua fala quando sentiu os braços de Nanao passar por seu pescoço, num abraço ela afundou-se no peitoral dele. - Minha Nanao...

Nanao sentiu aquela pele masculina tocando sua face, o peitoral viril do qual ouvia-se o descompassado batimento cardíaco, o perfume e o calor... Nanao estava onde sempre quis estar, nos braços de seu taichou. Shunsui acariciou os cabelos de Ise soltando-os por seguida, levantou o rosto da mulher com a mão livre, e com a mesma que desprendeu os cabelos, ele retirou os óculos embaçados. Podendo ver aqueles olhos azuis, livres das lentes, Shunsui sorriu. Na ponta do pé, Nanao beijou-lhe o queijo, era pequena demais para beijar-lhe os lábios, mas com uma ajuda do mesmo, que gentilmente a tomou no colo, eles se beijaram, os lábios femininos, salgados pelas lágrimas, eram abrasadores, Shunsui colhia cada sentimento que deles fluíam. Com as pernas enganchadas na cintura de Shunsui, Nanao experimentava o beijo que por inúmeras vezes devaneara, os lábios grossos, suculentos. As línguas entrelaçavam-se sem cerimônias, como em uma dança sensual, dos lábios o beijo foi percorrendo o pescoço masculino parando no caminho ao peitoral apenas para depositar uma mordida suculenta.

Segurando Nanao pelas nádegas com apenas um braço, Shunsui limpou toda a mesa da tenente com o outro, sentando-a ali e afastando-se um pouco.

- Desculpe-me... - ambos disseram a olhar um nos olhos do outro.

Sem mais palavras, As mãos tímidas de Nanao adentraram a roupa do Shinigami, percorrendo os dedos pela derme morena, arranhando aqui e ali, subindo ao ombro e retirando-a, deixando aquele peitoral viril nu. Empurrando-a contra a mesa, Shunsui distribuiu beijos apaixonados por seu pescoço descendo para o colo, ia gradativamente livrando-se do incomodo uniforme, deixando a mostra, o torso de ise, com um sensual sutiã vermelho, não pode resistir aqueles seios bem feitos, beijando-os superficialmente arrancando suspiros de Nanao. Tomada por uma onda crescente de prazer Nanao levantou-se empurrando Shunsui com as mãos, deslizando-as no peitoral pausando-as na cintura e desfazendo o laço do obi que prendia a roupa, puxando-o com voracidade, inspirado por Nanao, shunsui fez o mesmo, abrindo a parte de cima do hobe Shinigami, deixando a mostra a barriga de Nanao, que arfava irresistível. E ele mais uma vez a empurrou contra a mesa, passando sua pesada mão pelas coxas dela, apertando-as, subindo as caricias, junto com beijos e delicadas lambidas que dava no abdômen dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Ambas mãos masculinas estavam aconchegadas nos seios da mulher amada. Os beijos chegaram aos lábios implorantes e mais uma vez desfrutaram um do gosto do outro. Para carinhos como aqueles a mesa era um local convidativo, mas Shunsui nem de longe queria te-la ali, sobre a mesa onde ela trabalhava.

- Espere um instante Nanao...

Shunsui foi até a porta e a fechou, não queria interrupções, e menos ainda queria expor Nanao de algum modo. Nanao sentou-se, estava corada, mas de nada se arrependia, olhava Shunsui procurar por algo em sua cadeira e de lá tirar o conhecido haori rosado e joga-lo sobre o chão do escritório levantando-se em seguida e indo em direção de Nanao, tomando-a nos braços deitando-a sobre o seu haori beijando-a em seguida. De pé Shunsui terminou de despir-se, retirando a calça do uniforme, ficando apenas de cuecas branca. Ajoelhou-se com Nanao entre suas pernas e a beijou mais uma vez, levantando sua cabeça e colocando a peça que a pouco retirara sob sua cabeça. Levantou a perna direita de Nanao e despiu-a com caricias seguidas de beijos por toda a extensão da perna, repetindo isso na segunda, Nanao agarrava e embolava suas mãos no haori tamanho era o prazer que com aquele pequeno gesto sentia. Shunsui olhou com desejo aquele corpo envolto em uma lingerie vermelha tão sexy, ele jamais, nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos, tinha-a imaginado em algo como aquele conjunto semitransparente. Deitou-se sobre ela equilibrando seu peso para não a machucar, as mãos de Nanao abandonaram o haori e passaram a arranhar as costas de Shunsui, cada arranhão era seguido de um gemido sôfrego do capitão. Nanao beijava com um misto de sentimento e desejo, as mãos de Shunsui estavam sem saber por onde começar as caricias. Nanao girou ficando por cima de Shunsui, sentada sobre o abdômen definido, mordia o canto do lábio, como se decidisse o que fazer, abaixou-se um pouco e começou a distribuir beijos pelo peitoral, dando lambidas suculentas aqui e ali, nos pontos mais estratégicos, fazendo Shunsui dar gemidos presos, o contato visual entre eles quebrava-se apenas por míseros segundos, ela debruçou-se sobre ele, e sem que pudesse prever, Shunsui desabotoou o sutiã dela, que quando levantou caiu sobre o peito moreno, deixando a mostra os seios firmes de mamilos rosados e rijos. Shunsui ameaçou a levar a mão, mas Nanao deu um tapa e fez um _"tsc-tsc" _ ela levantou-se um pouco e descendo deitou-se sobre o corpo de Shunsui, seu seios tocando-lhe o membro latente e ali, Nanao ficou por brincar com o cós da cueca de Shunsui, fazendo-o delirar a cada vez que por pura covardia, Nanao remexia-se. Sem mais paciência ele sentou-se puxando-a, de forma que ficasse sentada sobre e de frente a ele. Ele a apertou contra ela.

- Minha Nanao como sempre cruel...

- Não disse uma vez que era assim mesmo que gostava? – Nanao mordeu-lhe o lábio seguindo um beijo.

Shunsui não tinha como resistir, nem que quisesse, aquela mulher era um mar de lascívia, e o deixava cada vez mais louco, acariciando aquelas costas alva, desceu e enfiou a mão pela tira da pequena calcinha vermelha apertando aquelas nádegas firmes fazendo-a soltar um gemido. Ao ver de Shunsui ainda estavam muito vestidos, queria vislumbrá-la completamente nua, deleitar-se naquele magnífico corpo alvo que contrastava tanto com o seu, eles eram realmente opostos, idade, altura, temperamento...

Nanao prendeu seus braços no pescoço de Shunsui e este levantou-se, ficando de pé, com ela pendurada em si, as mãos brutas, desciam pelo corpo esguio e foi na cintura que encontrou o maior empecilho, a calcinha da mulher, não tardou em retira-la, deixando-a completamente nua. Sem mais delongas Nanao enlaçou sua perna pelos quadris de Shunsui, tocando com sua feminilidade o fruto de seu desejo que aquela altura estava vibrante. Os olhos de Shunsui fecharam-se e ele suspirou. Recolocou-a sobre o haori e despiu-se da incomoda cueca, Nanao não pode deixar de admirar-se, por mais que ela soubesse que seria proporcional ao tamanho de Shunsui, ela não imaginava-o tão viril. Shunsui deitou-se sobre ela novamente, seu membro tocou a entrada da mulher, estava úmida e convidativa, seus lábios ocuparam-se dos seios que a pouco se revelara para ele, deliciosos, Nanao contorcia-se com o antegozo. As unhas da morena castigavam as costas de Shunsui, que já estavam com grandes vergões, alguns dele com rastros de sangue, mas aquilo apenas o excitava ainda mais. Antes, com nenhuma mulher que já tivera levado para cama, tinha sentido-se tão disposto e excitado quanto estava com Nanao. Virou-a de costas beijando as costas de Ise, tudo nela era lindo, encontrou uma pinta na sua lombar que o fez sorrir, aquele corpo tão alvo tinha algo que destoava, depositou um beijo ali e com um sorriso sexy mordeu as nádegas de Nanao fazendo-a soltar um grito. Ela virou-se repentinamente com aquela cara ameaçadora que Shunsui conhecia, empurrou-o subindo em cima dele, mordendo do pescoço a cintura, e ali parando apenas para olhar nos olhos de seu parceiro. O corpo moreno estava coberto por marcas de mordida e arranhões tamanha era a fogosidade de Nanao. As pequenas mãos tremiam na virilha de Shunsui, timidamente elas envolveram o membro em riste, Shunsui respirou fundo ao ver Nanao umedecer seus lábios, fechar os olhos e envolver o membro com sua boca. Nanao sentiu-o vibrar. Shunsui agarrou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mão, a parte de baixo no uniforme de Nanao, envolveu-a em suas mãos e puxou contra seu corpo, a língua quente de Nanao estava deixando Shunsui no limite, os lábios aveludados e os dentes roçando por vez ou outra faziam o homem urrar.

Era tanto prazer que Shunsui segurava que rasgou a roupa que segurava. Não aguentava mais, puxou a mulher para cima, pelos braços e a sentou no seu colo, Nanao sentiu o membro úmido e quente em seu abdômen. Acariciou o peito de seu amante e sentiu o coração disparado, ele ofegava, Nanao ajeitou-se provocando, ela também queria. Ajoelhou-se e lentamente sentou sobre aquele latente órgão. Ambos fecharam os olhos, beijaram-se e lentamente começaram a fazer amor, não demorou muito estavam em uma velocidade adequada, os corpos suavam, e as mãos deslizavam-se, mordidas, beijos, arranhões faziam-se presentes em determinados momentos, e variaram, primeiro deitados e depois ele de pé com ela enlaçada em seu pescoço e cintura, os gemidos estavam altos e podiam ser ouvidos de fora do escritório, mas eles não ligavam, amavam-se e o resto era apenas resto.

Esgotados, encontravam-se deitados, cobertos até a cintura com o hakama de capitão de Shunsui, Nanao estava deitada de bruços com o rosto voltado a seu amado, dormia tranquilamente, Shunsui, estava de lado acariciando-a as costas e velando seu sono.

- Eu te amo... – Ele confidenciou-a com um beijo na testa

Na manhã seguinte Nanao acordou envolta em algo branco, olhou em volta e não reconheceu onde estava, por estar sem seus óculos a visão ficava embaçada. Esticou a mão afim de procurar os óculos e sentiu o chão frio, nesse momento lembrou de onde estava.

- Shunsui? – Ela o chamou.

Shunsui estava do lado de fora do escritório, apenas de calças, as marcas que Nanao fizera eram visíveis. Tentava evitar que Tatsufusa entrasse, este ouvindo todo o estardalhaço daquela noite ficara apreensivo e ao ver as marcas no torso de Shunsui, deduzira que ele tentara atacar Ise Nanao a força.

- Ouviu? Ela está bem... – Disse Shunsui levando a mão a boca do outro que ia gritar pela tenente uma segunda vez. – Você a acordou!

- Shunsui onde estão meus óculos? – ouviu-se fraca a voz de Nanao.

- Já vou benzinho... – Shunsui empurrava Tatsufusa. – Saia, isso é uma ordem! Não ouse ir contra as ordens de um Taichou!

A reiatsu de Shunsui era de fato muito poderosa, o que fez Tatsufusa recuar e depois sumir com uma cara não muito boa. Shunsui abriu a porta com um sorriso largo. Andou até a mesa de Nanao e pegou os óculos dela.

- Nanao?

Ela esticou a mão pegando os óculos e colocando-os na face, instantaneamente tudo entrou em foco, ela estava sentada, vestida apenas com o hakama branco, o que ficara lindo nela, Shunsui sorria feito bobo.

- O que foi?

- Bom dia Nanao...

- Bom dia Shunsui! – Disse espreguiçando-se. – Onde estão minhas roupas?

Shunsui arregalou os olhos, Nanao mantinha seu uniforme sempre impecável e ele estava rasgado. Shunsui apontou para um monte negro no chão. Nanao levantou-se e pegou-o do chão, não demorou muito para descobrir o que havia ocorrido.

- Francamente Shunsui, precisava rasgar o meu? – Nanao virou-se para o outro séria. – Me deve um uniforme novo!

Shunsui podia jurar que no mínimo ia quebrar uma costela, mas sorriu ao ver Nanao retirando o haori rosado do chão e sacudindo-o. Abriu o hakama branco e o tirou, jogando sobre a mesa, vestiu suas peças intimas, prendeu os cabelos como de costume e virou-se para Shunsui.

- Vou usar isto aqui... – Estendeu o haori em seguida vestindo-o. – Não sairei daqui nua...

Aquele Haori combinava com ela, amarrou-o com seu obi e foi para o lado de Shunsui, sentou-se no colo dele e o beijou. Shunsui levou suas mãos a nuca dela, ficaram beijando-se por algum tempo até que Nanao os separasse, levantou-se e Shunsui fez o mesmo.

- Vou para minha casa, preciso de um banho... – Nanao andou até a porta e parou com a mão na maçaneta. – Não vem?

Um sorriso largo foi a resposta de Shunsui, que rapidamente vestiu o uniforme e jogou o hakama branco sobre seus ombros. Saíram juntos, Nanao surpreendeu-se com o número de Shinigamis que estavam em frente ao bantai. Soi Fong à frente com todos os seus subordinados atrás. Ela olhou os dois e deles para Tatsufusa.

- O que isso significa? – A cólera corroia as veias da Capitã do Nii Bantai ao ver Nanao bem e aquelas marcas no peitoral de Shunsui. – Foi para ver o casal que me chamou aqui? Dispensados...

Todos os Shinigamis menos Soi Fong e Tatsufusa saíram. Shunsui foi até Tatsufusa e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Enjyoi-kun... Não acredita no seu Taichou? Olhe para a Minha Nanao-chan, perfeita como sempre foi, acha que eu poderia fazer algum mal a ela?

Soi Fong balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do local deixando apenas os três.

- Tsc... Enjyoi-kun, eu só fiz uma coisa, e olhe bem para ela e veja se foi algum mal?

Os olhos de Nanao faiscaram Shunsui sentiu a reiatsu da mulher mudar completamente, Tatsufusa abandonou o local o mais rápido que pode, conhecia muito bem a raiva de Nanao.

- Como se atreve?

- Calma calma Nanao-chan... Calma... Não faça nada do que possa arrepender-se!

Nanao respirou fundo e deu de ombros, de olhos fechados caminhou até Shunsui e pegou-o pela orelha.

- Vamos, eu vou lhe ensinar a me respeitar como mulher...

- Uhuhu... Nanao tão cruel... Lovely lovely!

E foram ambos para casa de Nanao, passaram todo aquele dia, juntos, amando-se, brigando e se reconciliando da melhor forma que sabiam...

-oOxOo-

Sinceramente, achei que fosse ser mais difícil terminar essa fic com hentai, mas não!

Espero que tenha ficado do agrado de todos vocês... E... Lu viu, sem demoras dessa vez... tirando o desconto dos dois dias que fiquei sem internet, o que prejudicou a postagem!

Ahh... para todos os fãs do casal, adianto que estou começando uma outra... Não sei se como continuação desta, ou partindo do zero... Mas prometo muitas piadas sem graça da parte de Shunsui e muitas respostas prontas da de Nanao.

É isso Ai, no fim, um novo começo...

Beijos a todos que leram a fic!

Até a próxima!

~**Yume **_(J.M.)_


End file.
